Who the Hell Do You Think I Am
by DigimonTamersFan
Summary: Well I've decided to make this a one-shot. Just a little story of Simon and Nia.


Hey DTF here with an exciting new story that's been in my head for awhile now. This story takes place near 8 years since Simon found Nia. Nia is alive and is Simon's wife. They have defeated the Anti-spirals and Nia was never the Anti-spiral messenger. Meaning that her appearence didn't change. Now on with the story.

Chapter One

_"Simon, open up!" Kamina demanded through the explosions as he landed on top of Lagann bringing his arm behind his head with his fist clenched._

_As always, Simon obeyed accordingly and opened the cockpit. When he did this the explosions seemed to have gotten louder, making him deaf for a couple of seconds, but quickly recovering. _

_"Let me see you grit those teeth!" he demanded once more bringing his arm forward with full force._

Simon jolted out of his sleep panting in a cold sweat with the core drill around his neck flashing to fast to count. He made himself wake up, because he knew what would happen after Kamina had his talk with him. He didn't want to relive that moment again. He glanced to his right and saw the clock on the nightstand near his bed. It read 2:30. He looked over to his left and saw his wife, Nia still sound asleep. He looked up and down her body wondering how exactly he had ended up with the most beautiful being in the universe. Simon had a soft smile on his face and a painful burning sensation in his throat.

'Great, heartburn.' Simon thought. He raised up to a sitting position bringing the covers off of his body and laying them aside. He rose from the bed unknowing that he had awoken his wife as he made his way to the bathroom. He flipped on the switch and the vanity lights came to life. He looked in the mirror and saw the bags under his eyes. This is the fourth time this week that he had dreamed that dream and had to make himself wake up. He was still a little unsure where Nia had put the medicine for such occasions that he was in.

"Hmm, is it in here." he opened a drawer and saw hair accessories, "Nope, not in there." he opened another drawer with tooth paste in it, "Pretty sure I don't need to brush my teeth." He opened the last drawer and saw what he was searching for. Heartburn medicine. "Bingo." Simon said as he pulled the medicine out of the drawer and read the directions. "Take two capsules every six hours. Use as directed." He retrieved a tiny cup and got some water from the sink and downed the two pills at the same time.

"Simon?" asked a innocent and caring voice.

Simon turned around and saw Nia wearing her night gown standing in the doorway. "Oh, hey Nia."

"Are you OK Simon?"

"Yeah Nia, I'm fine. Just a little heartburn." He said as he gave her a reassuring hug. "Go back to bed."

"I can't sleep knowing that your awake."

"Well OK, you sure you want to stay up with me? It could be another fifteen to twenty minutes before I could go back to sleep." Simon said releasing her from his hug.

"Yes, I'm sure." Nia said with smile.

"OK." He said walking with her to the floor to ceiling high glass window on the other side of the room with Nia right beside him.

They peered out over the city watching the bustling people who are still awake at this hour.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Simon asked.

"Yes, it is."

Indeed, the city was beautiful thanks to the fact that the full moon was out and what lights that was on created a feeling of peace and prosperity for the most part. Ever since the fall of the city of Teppelin, along with the fall of the Anti-Spirals, life has been easier for the human kind, for all spiral races really, except for the few beastmen that still terrorize the human cities, but nothing Gurren Lagann can't handle.

"Simon, is your heartburn gone?" Nia asked nearly asleep with her head on Simon's shoulder.

Simon glanced back at the clock on his nightstand. It's been five minutes. "Oh, yeah, I think it's gone," he lied, "C' mon, let's go to bed."

"OK." answered a drowsy Nia.

They made their way back to the queen size bed, Simon helping Nia onto her side. He pulled the covers over her body and just as soon as her head touched the pillow, he could hear soft breathing.

"Already asleep," He whispered smiling giving her a kiss on her forehead.

Simon walked back to the glass window with the burning sensation still in his throat.

'I hope those pills work soon. I've got to get some sleep for that the meeting with Rossiu. He said that the meeting will start at ten o'clock sharp.' Simon thought.

He looked over at Nia sleeping. He couldn't help but smile at her peaceful face.

**Thanks for reading my new story. Please, Please review it, if not now, at least later.**


End file.
